The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cart Depink’. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the seed/pod parent 00-F18-2, a pink proprietary line that is unnamed and unpatented×00-F20-3, a deep purple proprietary line that is unnamed and unpatented.
‘Cart Depink’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new angelonia plants with deep pink colored flowers, compact habit, good basal branching and moderately vigorous growth.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands, and Guatemala over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.